Cats of the Wild Wiki talk:Character Art
Silverspeck(Ki)-For approval Comments? 15:11, April 16, 2011 (UTC) To start with, make the white background transparent, and change the file name to "Silverspeck.kit.png". As for the charart itself, make the ear pink more reddish and blur it. Darken the shading on her tummy and the legs farthest from us, make the flecks more defined and add more, and make the eye color more hazel [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 19:55, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. 10:15, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Darken the shading [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 04:38, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. 05:55, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Make the ear pink a bit smaller, and change the file name to Silverspeck.kit.png [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 16:14, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. 18:46, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I'll change her file name for you. Darken the shading just on the leg farthest from us, on her other side [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 16:09, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded.'''The gost,roxi,08:41,2 may,2011.(UTC) Hello?19:20,july 2,2011.(UTC) Make the specks smaller [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 17:10, July 2, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded'.The gost,09:31,july 14,2011. Helllo? Add some more flecks to the base of her tail, and darken the shading just a tad [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 04:32, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded.20:56,august 02,2011.(UTC) Blur the shading and make the ear pink smaller [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 18:41, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined. 14:52, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded.'I know about the name.But will gonna to change it after is aprroved.17:46,August 26,20111.(UTC) lighten the entire image some. It looks gray. 16:03, August 24, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded.'The Gost Pazuzu ,the greatest villain ever! 07:47, September 15, 2012 (UTC) 10:46, September 15,2012 (UTC) Foxpaw(A)-For approval '''Reuploade'd' and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) File:Foxpaw.png 03:47, April 25, 2011 (UTC) The earpink is still really hard to see. Maybe lighten it some. 21:41, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded 00:36, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Fix the lineart on the ears. 20:29, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 18:36, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Can I take over this?The gost,09:20,July 18,2011. Sure [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 16:12, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded.'''The gost,23:11,august 9,2011.(UTC) Add earpink, make the pupils and eye highlight bigger, and fix the bit of smudged lineart on the tail. Other than that very nice job :) 20:19, August 9, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded.15:12,august 10,2011.(UTC) Darken and blur the ear pink [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 16:48, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Make the earpink on the right(------->) a bit smaller as well. 17:39, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined. 16:11, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded.Sorry for the wait.The Gost Pazuzu ,the greatest villain ever! 07:39, September 15, 2012 (UTC) 10:38,September 15,2012 (UTC) Fogstorm (Ki) - For Approval Comments? Nightshine 22:51, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Maybe make the brown a little more distinguishable [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 23:23, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 18:35, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Can I take over this?The gost,09:19,14 july,2011. You may [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 16:12, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded.'''15:52,August 10,2011.(UTC) Blur the brown a bit more [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 16:47, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined. 16:18, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Deputy Blanks- For Approval My first attempt at making blanks on this wiki. I didnt realize they would be this big. I'll try to resize them. Is it just me or do they look more like unhappy kittypets? 20:07, August 9, 2011 (UTC) They're very good for your first try! I think that their heads are somewhat out of proportion with their bodies, make them smaller and not as crooked-looking [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 16:45, August 10, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded.' I think I fixed the crookedness and shrunk the head. I'll leave the resizing for last but about how much smaller do they need to be? Are they any better? 20:36, August 10, 2011 (UTC) I still think there's something off with the heads. Like, the bodies actually look really realistic, and it looks as if they're wearing masks or something. Like, the faces have no dimension really. I'll make a diagram later if you need it, but for now, I would just try and make the heads more slender, and perhaps have a few lines to indicate cheek bones or the bridge of the nose [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 00:02, August 18, 2011 (UTC) I actually made these from a base for my newest OC and it had more facial detail. I'll add that back in and try to thin the face a bit. 00:15, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. The irony is that I removed the face features because i thought it would be too realistic. I've added them back in and slimed the head down. I had to redo the nose and mouth but i think it looks better this way. Comments? 20:12, August 18, 2011 (UTC) I'll be gone until saturday. I'll address any comments when I return. 17:19, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Comments? 16:04, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm so sorry I haven't been active Ash, these are coming along great! I would make the heads smaller, (sorry if I keep saying that) 02:50, September 10, 2011 (UTC) It's no problem at all. Life gets in the way sometimes. Would you mind making a diagram? I can't seem to get the head size right. 01:59, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Joining Wow! I've seen some really good art here! I'd like to help the wiki and join the project. I've be grateful if I can. Thanks, --Cinderwhiskers 16:24, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Of course you can! If you need any help at all, please just ask me or Ashshadow :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 16:59, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thank-you!! --Cinderwhiskers 17:10, September 16, 2011 (UTC)